


Super Duper

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: ENVY IS NOT A GOOD GUY, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Reader dies, Reader-Insert, Too pure for this world, misguided kindness, oh and Reader is homunculus, so kind, too optimistic to believe in evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: Reader insert where reader is a female (or uses female pronouns) homunculus.Taken under someone's green wings - someone who says he loves you while crushing your fragile heart.





	Super Duper

**Author's Note:**

> The title sounds painfully cheesy, but it's a pun. For he is both superhuman and able to dupe Reader into docility with lies aimed at her weakest points.

"But you don't understand, Al!" (Y/n)'s tears rolled down her cheeks. 

 

"He's a good person!"

 

Al merely stood upon the solid concrete and stared, totally stupefied that those four impossible words came out of her mouth.

A green-haired something mimicked Ed's agape expression, albeit sans the indignation and slight anger. 

"He..." (Y/n)'s wild eyes frantically darted about the threesome, all expressions holding their own form of shock. Even Envy, and that's what caused her hesitation. "Why are you staring at me!" She burst out. "It's true!"

Ed was absolutely mollified. Shaking his head, trying to dispel the rising fury, he snarled quietly, "You're a monster."

He wasn't the one she addressed, though his answer was enough to wound her, badly. Holding the place where her heart should be, (y/n) looked back at Al, trying desperately to regain some lost confidence from the sweet boy's ever-present reassurance. 

Al wasn't mad, far from it. However, the hurt his words held stabbed sharper than Ed's rage ever could. 

"How could you? How could you say such a thing!? After everything he's done," the suit of armor advanced towards you, "and you still have the- the audacity to say that?! Do you not know how much pain and anguish that Envy has caused?!"

Envy, while Ed was distracted, threw a massive blow aimed at the back of Ed's head, which thankfully he dodged just in time to avoid a incapacitating blackout. The ensuing alchemic struggle between the two became mere background noise to fill the silence of heavy pauses  between words in Al and (y/n)'s conversation.

(Y/n), to be quite frank, had no idea what the f Al was talking about.

She informed him of that. "No, Al, I don't. All I know is when I lost every single person I loved, Envy came into my life. Don't you understand? He offered me a family." Maybe Al didn't relate to that, so (y/n) tried something a little closer to

"A home. Somewhere I could be safe. Somewhere I could be free. Somewhere dependable I could return to when my woes were too much." 

She left out the most important thing: someone to provide comfort, a kind word, a hug, a 

"Place in somewhere I could belong." 

(Y/n) cursed herself. That was stupid to say, Al didn't understand what it was like to not belong. To never belong anywhere. Always shunned, always alone, and for what?

"So, no. I don't consider Envy a bad person. What wrong has he ever done!" The last sentence caught a bit of the sudden spark of anger (y/n) felt at the injustice of the only person who'd ever shown her kindness being erroneously portrayed as a bad person, just because he was on the 'wrong side'.

Al gasped. "You--" It hit him. "He never told you about anything! He lied! Listen to me, he lied!" 

Al had his arms outstretched and he started towards (y/n) like he meant to grab her. She promptly denied that, scowling and backing away faster than Al could even think about moving.

"(Y/n)!" 

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand!"

She yelled, pointing accusingly at Al.

"It's you who doesn't get it!" 

"*Huff* Damn it, (y/n)! Listen t-" Ed's interjection was cut short when Envy, having shapeshifted to his tall lizardish form, swiped his tail clear across Ed's face, knocking him far across the ground and up against a building wall. 

"Ed!" (Y/n) cried out, anger instantly dissipated. No matter what harmful words were spoken, these was her friends. Well, Ed was her friend. Al... maybe a little more.

A trickle of red moseyed down the golden-haired boy's face. Ed was out.

(Y/n) turned back to Al, completely pretermitting Envy's attention-seeking pleas against it. "What? What don't I get? What are Envy's lies?" She asked boldly.

"Envy, he.." It was hard for Al to think about, much less say.

"He what!" 

"He murdered an innocent Ishvallan child and blamed it on one of our Amestrian soldiers, causing chaos to ensue and seeds of war to eventually sprout roots. And that bastard," said Alphonse, his clenched fist shaking, "killed Maes in cold blood."

"Killed a child? Killed Maes?" Repeated (y/n), barely audible.

A small, distant cough piqued her attention and she moved about to behold Envy in his pseudohuman form choking a weak, near-death Ed up against a wall. "I-it's true..." Was all Fullmetal could manage, but it was more than enough.

(Y/n) crossed a very large amount of space in nearly an instant, like Sloth (a/n: fma:b), when he actually tried. Wrapping a hand full of strength around jealousy's neck, she said, 

"They're not the monsters, you are! Everything you ever said was a lie! I can't believe I was so blind to fall for your trickery! All Al ever wanted was to make me strong, and all you ever did was push me and hit me and kick me when I was down, telling me you were doing the same thing. And Maes?! Maes was like the dad I never had! You murderer! You're evil!" 

By the end, the elder Elric had been dropped upon the ground, forgotten, with Al by his side, cradling him before propping his bruised form on a sturdy wall; (y/n) was punching Envy in the face, or where ever she could get a hit. Envy allowed it, until out of the blue (green) he took hold of her wrists and grinned evilly for no apparent reason. 

"I did, and you know what? I killed your parents, too!" Envy laughed maniacally. "It was glorious! To see their frightened faces as they begged me not to end their pitiful lives!"

(Y/n) let out a long scream, for never had she known her parents were murdered. 'Car accident' was everyone's excuse. 

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled.

Suddenly, her second shriek was revoked from the air, leaving only the after-echoes ricocheting off the numerous abandoned buildings.

"Oh, shut UP!" 

Envy's irritation resembled a mother after shaking her baby one too many times to stop the incessant crying. Except this psychopathic mother had no remorse. Removing his gloved hand from the center of (y/n)'s chest, he crushed a small red rock in his hand.

(Y/n)'s body went limp and was dropped onto the ground, where it made a muted thud before disintegrating into small flakes and disappearing into nothing.


End file.
